03 Września 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8.00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8.07; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Pożar w lesie, odc. 31 (The forest in flames, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Uczciwy Interes, odc. 41 (A Fair Trade, ep. 41); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Jest późno, odc. 1 (It’s late); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Pomysł na mieszkanie - Eklektyczny salon (Design Challenge); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wędrówki z europlecakiem - odc. 11/13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Droga - odc. 6/6 - Stan wyjątkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1523; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Klan - odc. 1911 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Klan - odc. 1912 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5121 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5121); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Pobożne życzenie (Wishful Thinking) 85'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Adam Park; wyk.:James LeGros, Eric Thal, Jon Stewart, Drew Barrymore, Mel Gorham, Jennifer Beals; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Opole 2010 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Książe Dzidziak dzielny, odc. 22 (Prince Weewacky The Brave); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm (The Brothers Grimm) - txt str.777 113'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, CZECHY (2005); reż.:Terry Gilliam; wyk.:Matt Damon, Heath Ledger, Jonathan Pryce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Szczęki 2 (Jaws 2) - txt str.777 111'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1978); reż.:Jeannot Szwarc; wyk.:Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary, Murray Hamilton, Joseph Mascolo; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 W matni (Canicule (Dog Day)) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1984); reż.:Yves Boisset; wyk.:Lee Marvin, Miou-Miou, Jean Carmet, Victor Lanoux, David Bennent; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 1/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 1/13 The Wrath of Graham); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 2/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 2/13 Fear Itself); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Radio Romans - odc. 2/32 - Taśmy Stefana; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda dziewiąta czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do niespodziewanego finału; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian - Królik doświadczalny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:15 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Nowy Elektroniczny Urząd Podawczy ZUS; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 70; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 71; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Aleja gwiazd: Edyta Jungowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:30 U kresu drogi (Annie's Point) - txt str.777 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michael Switzer; wyk.:Betty White, Richard Thomas, Amy Davidson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kabaret na lato; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Tajemnice zakazanego miasta - cz. 2 (Secrets of the forbidden city - ep. 2) 43'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Marc Levis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dom - odc. 25/25 - Dziś każdy ma dwadzieścia lat - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 79'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Paweł Trzaska; wyk.:Mieczysław Czechowicz, Wiesław Gołas, Marian Kociniak, Wiesław Michnikowski, Katarzyna Figura, Witold Pyrkosz, Hanna Stankówna, Krystyna Borowicz, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Jacek Strzemżalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Urodziny kabaretu RAK; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pretty Man, czyli chłopak do wynajęcia (The Wedding Date) - txt str.777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Claire Kilner; wyk.:Debra Messing, Dermot Mulroney, Peter Egan, Jeremy Sheffield; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Szansa dla karierowicza (Career Opportunities) 79'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Bryan Gordon; wyk.:Frank Whaley, Jennifer Connelly, Dermot Murloney, John M. Jackson, Jenny O'Hara; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info 23:47 Ja, alkoholik - odc. 13/13 - Bez końca; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Jej sukces; cykl reportaży 00:24 Reporter frontowy w Afganistanie (Embedded In Afganistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:28 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:08 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:33 Krótka seria; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:09 Info Dziennik; STEREO 05:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 06:29 Klinika cudów - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Miodowe lata (123) - serial komediowy 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (12, 13) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (11, 12) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (70) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Rodzina zastępcza (153, 154) - serial komediowy 13.00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (24, 25) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (21) - serial komediowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (2, 3) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (71) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (36) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (23) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (230) - serial komediowy 20.00 Małolaty na obozie - film familijny, USA 2007 21.55 Szósty zmysł - thriller, USA 1999 00.10 Swobodny jeździec - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969 02.15 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (4) - serial animowany 08.25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego (21) - serial animowany 08.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Hela w opałach (5, 6) - serial komediowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Tożsamość Bourne’a - thriller 22.30 Zapłata - thriller SF, USA 2003 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Poranek kojota - komedia, Polska 2001 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:00 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 05:20 Lalola (96) - telenowela 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (2) - serial obyczajowy 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 09:20 Morze miłości (4) - serial obyczajowy 10:20 Osaczona (4) - serial obyczajowy 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (13) - serial obyczajowy 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 AlleGra - magazyn komputerowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (14) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Zbuntowani (185) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Modne gwiazdy (6) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Słoneczny patrol (3) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Morze miłości (5) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (1) - serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (2) - serial kryminalny 22:05 Śmierć na talerzu (1) - serial dokumentalny 23:05 Slutty Wives Club - film erotyczny 01:05 Król smoków - komedia 03:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:30 Weronika Mars Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 6:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 731 6:50 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 7:50 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 8:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 9 9:50 Brzydula Odcinek: 3 10:25 Brzydula Odcinek: 4 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:35 Marina Odcinek: 11 14:35 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 15:35 Niania Odcinek: 127 Sezon: 9 16:05 Życie przede wszystkim Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 17:05 Brzydula Odcinek: 5 17:35 Brzydula Odcinek: 6 18:05 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 9 19:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine Odcinek: 8 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 128 Sezon: 9 20:05 Krzysztof Kolumb Odcinek: 1 22:20 Milion lat przed naszą erą 0:25 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 1:35 Arkana magii 3:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Zemsta w Odrzykoniu 23'; film animowany; reż.:Leszek Komorowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 9/12* - Awantura dziewiąta, czyli rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 65 - Burżuazja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (2) dzień zagraniczny; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Kotlety z grzybów; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 736; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Nick Cave i przyjaciele - koncert XX Jubileuszowego Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej cz.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Mumio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Opole 2003 na bis - Koncert Jubileuszowy 40/40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Telewizja i sport; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1092* - Dziadek kontra dziadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1513; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (3) dzień zagraniczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 7/8 - Śpiący nie kłamie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 8/8 - Numer IB 2968; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (95); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Czysta chirurgia 55'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Zdzisław Kozień, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Sławomir Surowiec, Izabella Olszewska, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa 96'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Maja Komorowska, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Globisz, Iwona Bielska, Andrzej Chyra, Edward Żentara, Damian Walczak, Katarzyna Bosacka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Opowieści niezwykłe - Zmartwychwstanie Offlanda 27'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Zarzycki; wyk.:Andrzej Antkowiak, Wanda Koczeska, Piotr Pawłowski, Jan Kobuszewski, Elżbieta Starostecka, Ryszard Barycz, Wanda Jakubińska, Marian Nowicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 65 - Burżuazja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 11; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Ballada o ścinaniu drzewa 30'; film TVP; reż.:Ferdiun Erol; wyk.:Bolesław Płotnicki, Józef Łodyński, Henryk Gęsikowski, Ewa Berger Jankowska, Wanda Ostrowska, Kazimierz Iwiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Duże dzieci - 39; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Mistrz 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Janusz Warnecki, Ignacy Gogolewski, Ryszarda Hanin, Andrzej Łapicki, Henryk Borowski, Igor Śmiałowski, Zbigniew Cybulski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Dziękuję za wypowiedź - koncert zespołu Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.15 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Film fabularny 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Informator miejski 16.10 Miasto rozrywki 16.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 17.00 Eurodance 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Miasto rozrywki 18.30 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 524 9:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 4 10:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 4 11:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 4 12:00 Dyżur Odcinek: 1 12:30 Debbie zmienia wnętrza Odcinek: 9 13:30 Test na supermamę Odcinek: 9 14:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 525 15:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 5 16:30 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 5 17:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 5 18:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 18:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 5 19:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci Odcinek: 5 19:30 Tom i Jerry 20:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 13 20:30 Poszukiwacze zaginionego diamentu 22:30 Goło i wesoło 23:00 Dziewczyny na ekran 23:30 Letnia szkoła jazdy 1:30 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 1 2:00 Nocne hity 4:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 4 4:30 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 1 5:00 Programy powtórzeniowe Canal + 7:00 Łapu capu 7:10 Nie przegap 7:20 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 7:45 Łapu capu 8:00 Zezowate szczęście 9:50 Koralina i tajemnicze drzwi 11:30 Łapu capu ekstra 12:05 Pociąg 13:45 Ekspres - bohater futbolu 16:00 Potęga gry 17:50 Klasa 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 5 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Więcej, silniej, szybciej 22:50 Ciacho 0:50 Facet, który się zawiesił 2:20 Amerykański swing 3:40 Kara 5:35 Mama się zmniejsza HBO 6:00 U Pana Boga za miedzą 7:55 Na planie Odcinek: 36 8:25 CJ7 9:55 Nadbagaż 11:40 Szare ogrody 13:25 Dziewczyny i chłopaki 15:00 Jack Hunter i grobowiec Akenatena 16:40 Einstein i Eddington 18:15 Filmy i gwiazdy Odcinek: 88 18:45 Jestem na tak 20:30 Dziesiąty krąg 22:00 Wyposażony Odcinek: 8 22:30 Ciało bardzo niepedagogiczne 0:05 High Life 1:25 Wystarczy zalać 2:55 Harold i Kumar uciekają z Guantanamo 4:35 Podróże w czasie: najczęściej zadawane pytania nSport 9:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 9:05 Bez ciśnień - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - 1. mecz 4. rundy: Yong Boys Berno - Tottenham Hotspur 11:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 11:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 12:05 Wyścigi motocyklowe - BMW Sikora Cup 12:30 Sylwetka - cykl reportaży 13:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 13:05 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - 1. mecz 4. rundy: Partizan Belgrad - Anderlecht Bruksela 15:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 15:05 Bez ciśnień - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 16:05 Sylwetka - cykl reportaży 16:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 17:05 Wyścigi motocyklowe - BMW Sikora Cup 17:30 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 18:05 Mój sport, moje życie - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 19:05 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 4. rundy: Sampdoria Genua - Werder Brema 20:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 20:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Sylwetka - cykl reportaży 21:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 21:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz - magazyn sportowy 21:30 Mobil 1 Grid - magazyn sportów motorowych 22:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 22:05 Bez ciśnień - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis - program informacyjny 23:05 Wyścigi motocyklowe - BMW Sikora Cup 23:30 Sylwetka - cykl reportaży 0:00 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 4. rundy: Sampdoria Genua - Werder Brema 1:00 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:15 Piosenka o mojej Warszawie 7:00 Pies, kot i... Odcinek: 3 7:10 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka Odcinek: 11 7:20 Pomysłowy wnuczek Odcinek: 2 7:30 Fortele Jonatana Koota Odcinek: 2 7:50 Tabliczka marzenia 9:25 Na kłopoty Bednarski Odcinek: 3 10:25 Kobiety nad przepaścią 11:50 Czarne stopy 13:40 Dzięcioł 15:15 Pamiętnik pani Hanki 17:00 Kochajmy Straszydła Odcinek: 2 17:10 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka Odcinek: 13 17:20 Pomysłowy wnuczek Odcinek: 3 17:30 Fortele Jonatana Koota Odcinek: 3 17:50 Dom Odcinek: 16 19:20 Piosenka o mojej Warszawie 20:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 3 20:25 Dzięcioł 22:10 Solidarność, Solidarność... 0:10 Warzywniak 0:40 Oaza 1:10 W labiryncie Studia Miniatur 2:05 Tramwaj 2:15 Ucieczka 2:20 Wolne miasto 4:00 Westerplatte 5:35 Zakończenie programu